Estas botas fueron hechas para caminar
by Nes.sly
Summary: Título original: These Boots were made for walking.   Traducción autorizada. Yuujirou mientras le enseña a Mikoto a caminar con tacones altos, decide con su carisma habitual, que ha llegado la hora de que Tooru le regrese ese beso.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: Lime Daiquiri**

**Original: These Boots were made for walking**

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece, blah blahh ~~**

**Resumen:** [Traducción autorizada] Yuujirou mientras le enseña a Mikoto a caminar con tacones altos, decide con su carisma habitual, que ha llegado la hora de que Tooru le regrese ese beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Yuujirou siempre se ve un poco más alegre los días en los que las vestimentas de princesas incluyen tacones y algunas personas están empezando a notarlo.

Cuando se están cambiando, él se mira por unos momentos más en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

Parece genuinamente disfrutar el tener que balancear sus caderas para caminar de forma más confiada.

Caminaba con más confianza y firmeza cuando tenía puesto el traje completo.

De todas formas nadie le dice algo al respecto; Toda la escuela había llegado a un consenso: Yuujirou-hime tiene unas piernas fantásticas. Incluso hay una petición (secreta) dando vueltas por la escuela para que las princesas usen minifaldas y tacones más seguido.

Esto nunca había pasado antes, el atuendo de las princesas nunca había sido de importancia para la mayoría de los estudiantes. Ellos siempre han apreciado su apariencia, ya sea una tierna o elegante.

Sin embargo los estudiantes se habían tomado este tema a conciencia, algunos de los profesores esperaban que el consejo estudiantil aceptara las demandas. Afortunadamente para ellos, Arisada no se sentía capaz de ignorar una petición que afectaba el bienestar de toda la escuela.

Lo que resultó en el problema actual de Mikoto.

Él estaba en la cafetería, sentado frente a Yuujirou en la mesa que el consejo había ubicado especialmente para las princesas. La mesa en sí estaba ubicada lejos de las otras, para darle cierta privacidad a las princesas si ellas no deseaban comer con el resto de los estudiantes. De todas formas, no evitaba que recibieran miradas de infinita admiración.

Yuujirou estaba entretenido; la sonrisa en su rostro le mostraba a todos lo que sentía. Mikoto lucía incómodo, no había nada nuevo en eso. Pero su cara estaba totalmente roja, su cabeza agachada y evitaba hacer contacto visual con Yuujirou al hablar.

Sonriendo Yuujirou se inclinó sobre la mesa para apoyar sus manos sobre ella.

—Así que déjame entender esto, ¿Quieres mi ayuda?

Mikoto asintió, su cuerpo tenso, todavía evitando mirar a Yuujirou. No tenía ninguna duda de que Yuujirou traía su sonrisa malvada con tan solo pensar distintas maneras de torturarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer en el perfil y el primer capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Yuujirou no podía creer su suerte, realmente no lo podía. Mikoto estaba prácticamente rogándole que convirtiera su vida en un infierno. Alguien allá arriba definitivamente debe amarlo.

—¿Por qué yo?

Yuujirou en serio deseaba saber por qué Mikoto recurría a él con su problema en vez de Tooru, pero también disfrutaba aumentando su malestar.

—Eres el único de nosotros que puede caminar con tacones y lucir realmente bien cuando lo haces. —Parecía que decir esas palabras le doliera físicamente a Mikoto.

—¿Y? —Yuujirou continuó presionando.

—Y Arisada me ordenó que aprendiera o el me quitaría mis privilegios con el teléfono. Especialmente desde que él considera que fallé en la tarea de cantar.

Mikoto escondió la cara en sus manos, esto simplemente no era justo.

—Dilo una vez más.

—¿Qué? —Mikoto quien estaba confundido, levantó su cabeza de sus manos para mirar a Yuujirou, lo que fue un pésimo movimiento porque ahora podía ver la cruel sonrisa del otro.

—Pregúntame otra vez.

—Por favor enséñame cómo caminar usando tacones.

—No te preocupes pequeño saltamontes, el maestro se encargará de ti.

Mikoto no estaba seguro de alegrarse de que Yuujirou aceptara ayudarlo tan fácilmente, se sentía como si acabara de hacer un pacto con el diablo.

* * *

><p>Ya que el fic original está avanzado, las actualizaciones se realizaran una vez al día (o día por medio si un día no puedo o subo otra traducción que tengo pendiente) hasta alcanzar al original...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Yuujirou se las había arreglado para conseguir un salón de clases, en el cual ellos pudieran practicar cómo caminar con tacones altos. Al resto de la escuela se les dijo que deberían mantenerse lejos de allí, porque las princesas estaban realizando algo muy importante relacionado con su trabajo.

Para Yuujirou el primer paso era ver que tan malo era realmente Mikoto; es por eso que puso al pelirrojo a caminar de un lado para otro dentro de la sala, mientras él le daba críticas constructivas.

—¡No, te tienes que enderezar! ¡Deja de sacar tu trasero de esa forma! ¿Cuándo te dije que caminaras como un pato? Eres un inútil!

Estaban de esta forma desde ya una hora y media. Mikoto transpiraba copiosamente y parecía que a medida que pasaba la hora no estaba mejorando, sino todo lo contrario.

—Detente, quítate los zapatos y continua caminando.

—¿Hum?, Pero…

—¡No cuestiones a tu maestro!, ¡Quítate los zapatos y continua caminando!

Todavía sin estar convencido del todo, Mikoto procedió como se le ordenaba. Sorprendente Yuujirou no le estaba gritando, sino mirándolo atentamente.

Yuujirou suspiró para sí mismo; aparentemente tendría que enseñarle a Mikoto desde cero. Le indicó a Mikoto que se detuviera para así poder explicarle la situación.

—Necesitas caminar más derecho, incluso sin los tacones tu postura está un poco encorvada. Debes enderezar tu espalda; cabeza levantada, mirando hacia adelante, no hacia abajo. Hombros erguidos. Ahora vas a practicar tu caminata, así que ve y ponte un libro sobe la cabeza. Te doy tres días para practicar y después nos volveremos a reunir aquí para ver si mejoras aunque sea un poco. Si no mejoras te voy a atar a un trapero para que así no puedas curvar tu espalda. Mantén eso en mente.

Mikoto estaba ansioso, pero de cierta forma encontraba lógico lo que le estaba pidiendo; además probablemente lograría practicar en el salón de clases sin que nadie le molestara. ¿Pero realmente tenía que practicar con un libro sobre su cabeza? ¿Eso en verdad le ayudaría o era algo que Yuujirou vio antes en TV y se estaba burlando de él? Lo haría de todas formas, solo para asegurarse, no quería que le gritara más de lo que estaba gritando ahora. ¿Realmente Yuujirou sería capaz de atarlo a un trapero?

A Akira le habían dicho que podría encontrar a Yuujirou y Mikoto si abría la puerta de este salón de clases. Deseaba hacerles una pregunta sobre el trabajo de princesas. Sin embargo nada podía prepararlo con la vista que se encontró al entrar a ese lugar.

Al ver a Akira entrar Yuujirou le indicó a Mikoto que continuara caminando, mientras le señalaba al de pelo verde que se acercara.

—Hey Akira, ¿Qué pasa?

—Um, yo, bueno, um… lo siento. No recuerdo por qué quería verte. ¿Por qué está Mikoto caminando con un trapero amarrado a su espalda?

Yuujirou le sonrió a Mikoto indulgentemente.

—Le estoy enseñando a Mikoto como caminar.

Eso en realidad no le aclaró nada a Akira.

—¿Pero es el trapero en verdad necesario?

Ante esa pregunta la sonrisa de Yuujirou se volvió ligeramente siniestra. En algunas ocasiones Akira sentía miedo de lo había dentro de la cabeza del otro chico.

—No en realidad, le fue bastante bien con los libros, así que simplemente pude dejarlo practicando de la misma manera, ¿Pero dónde está la diversión en eso?

Sin entender en realidad lo que la princesa rubia acababa de decir, Akira decidió asentir con su cabeza y dejarlos solos continuando con lo suyo.

Ahora era su tercera reunión, Mikoto estaba asustado, pero por lo menos no había ningún trapero a la vista.

—Vas a seguir practicando con el libro por tu cuenta, pero ahora vamos a avanzar en las lecciones para trabajar en tu equilibrio.

Yuujirou volvió a sonreír, definitivamente eso no era una buena señal.

* * *

><p>Hola, aquí está el capítulo tres de la traducción. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. Este fic me gustó mucho la primera vez que lo leí y todavía me entretiene aunque lea varias veces los capítulos para traducirlos.<p>

Nes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Tooru había notado que durante la semana pasada Yuujirou y Mikoto empezaron a desaparecer juntos. Así que no solamente estaba extremadamente aburrido al estar solo, sino que también sentía una increíble curiosidad sobre lo que los otros dos chicos estaban haciendo.

En su búsqueda se encontró con Akira quien le dijo donde podría encontrar a sus camaradas princesas. Pero nada pudo prepararlo para lo que se encontró frente a sus ojos cuando abrió esa puerta.

Yuujirou, quien se dedicaba a gritarle amenazas al azar a Mikoto, al ver a Tooru entrando al cuarto se acercó a él. Inconscientemente Tooru retrocedió un paso.

—Yuujirou, ¿Por qué esta Mikoto parado en un pie sobre una silla, con un libro en su cabeza, un plato de torta en una mano y un vaso de leche en la otra?

Yuujirou le sonrió a Tooru condescendientemente.

—Le enseño a Mikoto cómo caminar.

Sus palabras no aclararon la confusión de Tooru.

—¿Pero eso era absolutamente necesario?

Ante la pregunta de Tooru la sonrisa de Yuujirou se volvió ligeramente siniestra. En algunas ocasiones Tooru sentía miedo de lo había dentro de la cabeza del otro chico.

—Por supuesto, ¿De qué otra forma le podría enseñar a Mikoto a caminar en tacones altos, si no le enseño primero cómo mantener su equilibro?

Tooru estaba muy ocupado mirando a Mikoto incrédulo para notar la mirada evaluadora que Yuujirou estaba enviando en su dirección. Pero a medida que el rubio hablaba, Tooru sinceramente deseó nunca haberse dejado llevar por la curiosidad e ir a buscar por las dos princesas. También maldijo a Akira por no advertirle lo que estaba esperando por él en ese cuarto; aunque esta situación explicaba la mirada asustada que Akira había dado en la dirección del salón de clases.

—En realidad tú también podrías aprovechar de practicar un poco Tooru, tampoco eres una maravilla al caminar con tacones altos.

Y es por eso que Tooru se encontró a si mismo junto a Mikoto; parado en un pie sobre una silla, con un libro sobre su cabeza, un plato de torta en una de sus manos y un vaso de leche en la otra.

—Al menos no tuviste que practicar caminando con un trapero amarrado a tu espalda. —Murmuró Mikoto apesadumbrado.

—¿Qué? —Tooru no estaba seguro si realmente quería saber, pero antes que Mikoto pudiera responder, su conversación fue interrumpida nuevamente por los gritos de Yuujirou.

—¿Dije en algún momento que podían conversar? ¡Ahora concéntrense! Miren hacia el frente, mantengan sus manos separadas, ¡Mantengan su pierna izquierda arriba! ¡Si tiran algo los voy a castigar!

Yuujirou estaba sonriendo otra vez, eso no era una buena señal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer en el primer caítulo y en mi perfil.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Yuujirou estaba caminando alrededor de las otras dos princesas blandiendo en sus manos un látigo, el cual él había encontrado entre la utilería que usaron las antiguas princesas.

En el centro del salón el pelirrojo y el moreno estaban otra vez practicando su equilibrio, esta vez se les había ordenado que saltaran en su lugar en un pie, mientras con una mano frotaran su estómago y con la otra se dieran palmaditas en la cabeza.

Yuujirou los observaba con atención y les dio a sus alumnos algunas palabras de aliento.

—¿Intentan lucir ridículos? ¡Dije que saltaran en un pie, no que se cayeran! ¡Un pollo retardado, con tres ojos y un sombrero puede hacerlo mejor! —Para la suerte y alivio de los dos chicos; las palabras de aliento se vieron interrumpidas, cuando Yuujirou se volteó hacia la puerta que se acababa de abrir.

Arisada entró calmadamente a la habitación, observando atentamente a sus tres ocupantes. Él estaba feliz de que las princesas trabajaran con dedicación en sus deberes sin la intervención del consejo estudiantil. Le recordaba a sus propios tiempos de gloria bajo el foco de atención. Incluso el látigo en la mano de Yuujirou le parecía extrañamente familiar. Al ver que es rubio estaba esperando por alguna explicación, Arisada movió su mano en un gesto amigable a medida que hablaba.

—No me prestes atención, simplemente estaba revisando vuestro progreso. Continua con tu excelente trabajo, Yuujirou. Si necesitas algo solo debes avisarme.

El presidente observó cómo Yuujirou guiaba a las otras dos princesas, por unos pocos minutos más antes de irse; y así dejarlos practicar tranquilos sin distracciones. Le mandó un saludo silencioso al rubio antes de salir del salón de clases.

Unos momentos después que Arisada se fue, Yuujirou finalmente hizo que las otras princesas detuvieran sus actividades. Aunque eso no significaba que él iba a dejar de insultarles.

—Pequeños saltamontes, bajo mi tutela ustedes apestan un poco menos, ¡Pero todavía apestan!

Para enfatizar sus palabras Yuujirou azotó su látigo sobre un escritorio cercano; él disfrutaba sádicamente el intimidar a Mikoto y Tooru. Saboreó sus expresiones de terror y especialmente la forma en que sus cuerpos saltaban cuando el látigo hacía impacto. Era tan bueno ser él. Pero por más que él disfrutara hacerlos ponerse en poses inusuales en el nombre de mejorar su equilibro, ya estaba empezando a aburrirse. Además no quería que ellos empezaran a sospechar, especialmente si nunca usaban los tacones al momento de caminar. Lo que significaba que había llegado la hora que ellos lo entretuvieran de otra forma.

Mikoto y Tooru, ambos agotados de saltar en un pie, se desplomaron ruidosamente en sus sillas. Ambos miraban con ojos asustados a Yuujirou, quien estaba sonriendo, otra vez.

En el mismo instante en que Mikoto y Tooru entraron al salón de clases para su siguiente lección, se les dio un hula-hula con la instrucción de que tenían que aprender a usas sus caderas para ayudarse a caminar cuando usaran los tacones.

Sin demora aprendieron que, aunque en teoría sonara muy fácil, usar un hula-hula no era nada simple. Al practicar apenas podían mantener el aro en su lugar para poder rotarlo. Además tenían a Yuujirou gritándoles sin descanso que tenían que mover su trasero para evitar que el aro se deslizara hacia el suelo. A pesar que era una actividad altamente vergonzosa, comparado con caminar con los ojos vendados mientras intentaban tejer, no era tan terrible. Así que pusieron todo su empeño en la tarea casi imposible que les había asignado Yuujirou, quien miraba con orgullo su trabajo duro.

Después que pasaron exactamente quince minutos Yuujirou les ordenó que se detuvieran, era obvio que lo que intentaban hacer no iba a ningún lado. En cambio, ahora deberían intentar usar sus caderas sin el hula-hula.

Como consecuencia, en un par de minutos Mikoto tenía su cara roja como un tomate, mientras movía su pelvis de un lado para otro. Tooru estaba en un estado similar de humillación y el rubio les gritaba furioso por su falta de entusiasmo y energía en sus movimientos.

Yuujirou había iniciado estas lecciones primariamente para Mikoto, y la tortura de la princesa pelirroja, luego la tortura se había extendido a Tooru. Aunque él continuaría con su plan principal, también tenía motivos ulteriores para forzar a Tooru en estas lecciones.

A él le gustaba Tooru y no en un sentido amistoso; e incluso tampoco en la manera de que ambos son víctimas, forzadas a interpretar el papel de chicas dentro una escuela que consistía únicamente en chicos calientes, y que debían darse apoyo mutuo hasta el final. Tooru era un buen chico, a Yuujirou le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Lo que más le gustaba era cuando Tooru lo ponía en primer lugar, lo hacía sentir que él era más importante que cualquier otro.

Ahora sola mente le quedaba convencer al moreno que a él le gustaba Yuujirou también. Pero el rubio no era la clase de chicos que van por allí hablando de sus sentimientos. No, él era de la clase que creía que las acciones decían mucho más que las palabras, es por eso que iba a usar tácticas un poco deshonestas para atrapar a Tooru. Después de todo ellos ya habían compartido su primer beso y eso era lo más cercano a una confesión de amor que el moreno iba a obtener de él. Así que él necesitaba ser más… sutil con sus acciones.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer en el primer caítulo y en mi perfil.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

De pie frente a Mikoto y Tooru, Yuujirou vestía orgulloso una minifalda.

—Obviamente, ustedes necesitan ver por qué el movimiento de caderas es importante cuando se usan tacones. Así que, impulsado por la bondad de mi corazón, voy a caminar para ustedes. Los dos tienen que tomar especial atención a mis caderas. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Los otros dos chicos asintieron vigorosamente. Satisfecho, Yuujirou les indicó que se sentaran antes de empezar a caminar de un lado para otro dentro del cuarto.

Cuando se empezó a mover, Mikoto y Tooru lo observaron atentamente, deseando evitar a toda costa la ira del chico si es que no hacían lo que él pedía. Tooru notó que era un tanto sexy la forma en que las caderas del rubio se movían de un lado para otro. Y en el momento en que Yuujirou pasó a su lado se encontró a si mismo admirando el trasero de su amigo.

En realidad todavía lo estaba observando fijamente cuando Yuujirou se giró y se detuvo a su lado. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Tooru se sonrojó y rápidamente levantó la mirada hacia el rostro del otro, solo que no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

Yuujirou le sonrió benévolamente a Tooru y se volteó levemente para darle a Tooru una mejor vista.

—Puedes tocar si lo deseas.

Un sonido sordo a su lado les anunció que Mikoto se había desmayado, pero Tooru no le prestó atención, estaba demasiado ocupado huyendo de la habitación.

Satisfecho con la reacción, Yuujirou también se movió hacia la puerta, tenía deberes que hacer después de todo. Mikoto tendría, después de todo, que pasar el resto del día practicando por su cuenta.

Unos minutos después, cuando Mikoto despertó solo en la habitación, llegó a la conclusión más lógica: todo había sido una pesadilla. Estando necesitado de consuelo se dirigió al teléfono más cercano.

**xxxxx**

Al día siguiente Yuujirou estaba pensando seriamente en replantear sus planes. Pues aparentemente había funcionado demasiado bien. Tooru había logrado con éxito evitarlo todo el día anterior, deslizándose dentro de su cuarto justo en el momento en que se iniciaba el toque de queda y dirigiéndose directamente a su cama. Esa mañana también había desaparecido incluso antes que el rubio despertara.

Yuujirou estaba tan molesto por el comportamiento del otro chico que se había arruinado su normalmente alegre expresión, su sonrisa no era tan segadora como de costumbre, y sus admiradores aparentemente se estaban moviendo más cerca que de costumbre, invadiendo su espacio personal. Así que había llegado de un poco de amor duro. Por suerte, todas las princesas habían sido llamadas para una prueba de una nueva vestimenta, por lo tanto no había forma de que Tooru no se apareciera.

Yuujirou fue la última princesa en entrar al cuarto reservado para Natashou-sempai y sus creaciones para las princesas. Mientras Mikoto lo estaba mirando con miedo en sus ojos, Tooru se reusaba a hacer contacto visual.

Ya estando las tres princesas presentes, Natashou-sempai bailó a su alrededor, pequeños corazoncitos brillando en sus ojos.

—Ooooh, ¡Se van a ver tan adorables en mi última creación maestra! ¡La petición del Presidente de tener faldas más cortas ha terminado en estos! —Natashou-sempai juntó sus manos en éxtasis y sacudió su trasero en anticipación, uno de sus asistentes reveló los nuevos atuendos, mientras otro los iluminaba para realzar su gloria.

—¡Trajes de marinera! Complementados con sombreros de marinera y hermosos guantes blancos, hechos del algodón de mejor calidad que es cómodo y liviano de vestir. La falda tiene otra blanca con volantes abajo, usada para otorgar más volumen y movimiento, dando un una pequeña muestra de material blanco debajo del traje cada vez que ustedes se muevan. Todo esto combinado con el sombrero, ligeramente ladeado, crea un aire de juguetona feminidad que puede ser usada para un traje casual, ¡bueno para un día en la playa o quizás un picnic y una caminata por el parque!

Con brillos saliendo de sus ojos, Natashou-sempai notó que las princesas ya se habían ido a cambiarse las ropas. Con un golpecito en su espalda de su asistente, Natashou-sempai suspiró, nadie apreciaba su genialidad.

* * *

><p>Si alguien estaba siguiendo esta traducción, siento mucho la demora. Me he concentrado en mis estudios y ahora que tengo libre, me dediqué a trabajar en una traducción de capítulos mucho más largos que también está atrasada...<p> 


End file.
